


Together

by kitncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Episode: s08e11 Uncharted Regions, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Season/Series 08, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Things happen a little differently when the Paladins go to see if they can find their way into Honerva's mind as Allura finds herself facing Lotor - and a truth she thought impossible.ORThe fanfiction that's fairly Season 8 compliant (minus the Lance/Allura romance) and Allura finds a bond with Lotor when she and the other Paladins try to find Honerva's location.  Lotura Fic.(Title subject to change)





	1. Uncharted Truth

Allura looked around.  She could feel both him and Honerva, not to mention hear and see the other Paladins around her.

She had known for a while that she had had a bond with Lotor - ever since Oriande she believed - but after they had left him in the Quintessence field it had vanished.  It had come back alive when Honerva had brought the Sincline back.

Allura couldn't help it as she reached out into the bond, feeling the other Paladins poking and prodding at her connection to Honerva as their words faded into muffled, barely-there background noise.

"Lotor?" Her voice seemed to echo, and somehow she knew that the Paladins wouldn't hear her calling or speaking to him.

"Allura?" His voice was a question and very suddenly he appeared in front of her.

But he was different than the last time she'd seen him.  His eyes were calm, surprised but calm, and a regular size.  His hair was neat, not frazzled.  He looked...  Normal.

She felt her mouth open slightly, "Lotor." She whispered, unable to find other words.

He just stared at her for a moment, then his posture softened, "Allur-" His voice cut off as his body tensed, his knees buckling as he pitched forward.

Allura lurched forward, catching his arms as he grasped at her shoulders.

"Lotor!" It came out an exlamation as they clung to each, her staring desperately at him.

Slowly his muscles relaxed and he leaned on her, breath panting.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, worried.

"Just Honerva, I'll be alright." He panted.

She frowned, brows pulling together, "What do you mean?"

He let out a shaky breath, "Ever since Honerva brought me back, she's more or less had complete control over my physical form.  However the longer I remain out of the Quintessence Field, the stronger I mentally become.  As you can see,"

He had straightened up by now, giving her a weak smile, "I've returned to a normal mentallity.  I've been trying to fight against her hold, but so far I haven't succeeded in breaking it."

She nodded, stepping forward to take his hands gently in her own, "What can I do?" She whispered softly, begging him for answers.

He ran a gentle hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "You've already done plenty Allura." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"I haven't done anything but leave you." She argued, looking away.

His fingers hooked under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze again.  "But you're giving me a second chance, you want to help, and that's more than enough." He smiled softly, "I won't leave you again Allura, I promise." He was fading away now and she felt her chest tighten.

"Don't go!" She begged, reaching after him as he stepped away.

He smiled wider, "I'll always be with you Allura, just as you will always be with me.  I'll see you soon my dear." He promised, and then he was gone and everything seemed...  Dark.  And cold.

The noiseses of the Paladins in the far background disappeared completely as she plummeted into complete darkness and silence.


	2. Battle Begins

"Allura." It was faint, just on the edge of her hearing.  Someone calling her name.

"Allura wake up!" Lotor's voice was urgent.

Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, looking for the source of the voice.  A barely-there, see-through version of him was standing at her bedside.

His eyes glinted with urgency.

"What's going on?  How long have I been out?" She asked urgently.

"Nearly two days.  Your friends need you.  I don't know what they're planning since I can only hear what you hear from your end," He gestured around the room, "But I know they need you.  Especially since Honerva's on the move."

She flew up from the bed, but paused as she got to the door of the room.

"Lotor." She looked back at him, meeting his gaze.

They both knew the same thing.  The next time they saw each other, they could very well be on opposite sides - fighting against each other.

"Allura." His voice was soft and quiet.

"We'll make it through this, I promise." She murmured.  There were words she needed to say, but she didn't know if she could.  "I- It'll be us and the Coalition standing at the end of this."  She gave a smile, small but warm.

He returned one, looking at her softly, before he vanished.

She let out a breath, before gabbing her com and rushing down the hallways of the IGF Atlas.

"Shiro, come in.  What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Allura!  It's great to have you back!" Shiro's voice came back, relieved.

"What do you need me to do?" She repeated.

"We need you in the teleduv, we need wormholes!" Coran piped up.

"Alright.  I'm on my way." She responded, sprinting down the hallway and into the teleduv room.

"Where does it need to go?" She asked.

"A Balmera near here." Shiro responded, before rattling off coordinates.

She nodded, focusing on the energy pulsing between her and the teleduv.  A wormhole opened.

She waited until the Yellow Lion had flown through to close it, before speaking again.

"What have I missed?" She asked into her com.

"Honerva has been moving, but we haven't had the means to attack or even reach her.  We think she's preparing to open a rift between realities." Shiro informed her.

"If that's the case, we don't have time to wait for Hunk and Coran to return with the crystal, we'll have to go now and they can join us." She huffed, opening the wormhole without much thought.

She could still sense Lotor and that allowed her to get enough of a boundary on where they were to open a wormhole.

The wormhole hopened and the ship piloted into it.

"Allura, stay here and get Hunk here as soon as possible - then join us." She heard Keith order, watching the Red, Black, and Green Lions launch.

"Understood." She murmured, then very suddenly spotted the Sincline.  She flinched as she saw it suddenly lurch into action, heading for the Lions with the other Robeasts.

Her chest clenched painfully as she saw Keith intercept it, and she knew he was eager for the fight.

"Keith, leave Lotor to me when I get out there!" She yelled into her com, panicked.

Keith didn't respond, but went on more of a defense and distract, focusing more of his attention on the other Robeasts.

Time seemed to tick by painfully slowly as she waited for Hunk to give the signal.  Honerva was slowly getting closer and closer to be ready...

"Allura!  We're ready!" Coran's voice piped up suddenly.

She let out a relieved breath, rushing to open the wormhole.

She watched as the Yellow Lion come through, letting out a relieved breath.

"Hunk, get your passengers back to the Atlas and come help us." Keith said, grunting at the end as the Sincline landed a side swipe.

"I'm coming out there!" Allura yelled into the com, starting for the blue Lion when pain sliced through her.  She cried out, knees giving out as she fell the floor, grasping at her head.

Slowly it faded and she shook it off, soon enough Honerva would gone and they would be able to move on.

She rushed through the Atlas, trying to block out the sounds of the battle around her.

She rushed onto Blue, hearing her come alive around her Paladin.

"Come on Blue, they need our help." She murmured, grabbing the Lion's controls.

Blue gave a small roar before racing out of the hangar.

She raced straight for the Sincline, ramming into the side of the Robeast to distract it from Keith and the Black Lion.

It spun on her as she frantically opened a line with the beast, trying to get to Lotor.  The line opened suddenly to a sight that made her flinch.

Lotor's eyes were dilated so much she could barely see them, a crazed grin spread across his face, hair untidy and all over the place.

"Lotor!" She was't sure if it was a gasp or an exclamation or some odd combination but it felt like someone had knocked the air out of her.

The laugh she got in reply sent chills through her body.

Even though the battle had been raging around her for many dobashes, she knew that her battle had just begun.


	3. Battle

The Sincline slammed into the Blue Lion again and Allura could do nothing but spin it out of the way of another attack, still trying to reckon with the Lotor in front of her to the Lotor she'd spoken with only a short time ago.

""Allura do you need back up?!?" Keith's voice was alarmed but she shook her head.

"I can handle him." She snapped, before shutting off and muting all her com links with the other Paladins, focusing completely on Lotor.

She spun the Blue Lion away from the Sincline's attack, mind whirling a thousand miles a varga.

"Lotor please, it's me.  It's Allura!" She called out finally, feeling tears well in her eyes as the Sincline landed another blow.  Blue gave a low growl around her, clearly displeased, but the Lion didn't hesitate to take another blow and be sent whirling through space.

Lotor just glared at her through the coms, before his grin returned.  "I hope you are ready to join your father Princess."

His voice was a hiss that sent chill through her body as the Sincline poised itself above the Blue Lion like a victor might poise above his beaten opponent before the final blow.  His eyes bore into hers through the open com link.

"Please." She choked out as tears finally made their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, please...  Just come back to me.  I need you."

He huffed, looking away for a moment before looking back at her, glaring.  "This is all your fault Princess.  It didn't have to end this way."

"Lotor please!  Fight her!  This is just Honerva talking and we both know it!  Fight!  Please!" She begged.

He glared at her, but she noticed a ripple go through his body.

"Lotor listen to me.  This isn't you, I know that.  Please, come back to me.  I need you."

He jerked his head suddenly, a growl-like sound escaping his throat.  "This is me Princess!  You always see the good in everyone,  _don't_ you?  You always want to see the good!  Well sometimes it just isn't there Princess!" He snarled.

"No!" She yelled back, "I know you!  And  _this_ isn't you!  The Lotor I know wants peace!  He wants to help the Universe!  He is everything that Honerva and Zarkon failed to be!  He is good!"

He laughed, "So naive." He practically purred, smiling at her.  The Sincline was practically stalking around the Blue Lion now.  "Don't you get it Princess?" He hissed, "It was all a ruse!  A lie!  I wanted you to think that!  I shaped an image of myself in your head so that I could get what I wanted!"

She shook her head, "I don't believe that." Without thinking, she was out of the Blue Lion and onto the Sincline impossibly fast.  He wanted her to come - or Honerva wanted her to come.

He was waiting for her, smiling as he shook his head.  "Foolish."

She just raised her chin, "Maybe."

He chuckled, stepping closer.  "You won't be leaving here." He hissed.

"I have no plans of leaving without you." Without thinking she closed the distance, taking his face in her hands and half-yanked his face down to hers.  She kissed him, tears flowing down her cheeks as she gave one last desperate effort to bring him back.

Her hands moved to rest over his temples and she tried to gently remind him of everything he had done and shown her, all the good times.

How he had so willingly given her and the Paladins information even though they'd treated him as an enemy.

All the small moments the two of them had spent together.

Their adventure to Oriande.

The exploration into the Rift and the kiss they'd shared upon their return to the Castle of Lions.

She pulled away slowly, resting her head on her shoulder.  Even if that hadn't worked and he was about to kill her, she'd rather die saying these words than not say them at all.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry that I didn't trust you.  I want to make that up to you, even though I don't know if I ever could.  I-" She hesitated.

"I love you."

The words seemed to ring in the silence inside the Sincline.  He didn't move, which was probably worse than if he'd hissed or growled at her or even strangled her.

"Allura." The voice was soft.  Gentle.

She blinked away tears and looked up.  His eyes were a normal size, shining with shock but so soft - so  _caring_.

His hand came up to gently wipe her tears away and he leaned down to kiss her again.  She leaned into it, yearning for his touch.

He slowly drew away, keeping his forehead resting against hers, "I love you too." He breathed, whispering it like a precious secret in the small space between them.

She smiled and kissed him again.

Their hearts seemed to beat in unison as she drew apart, then looked out the cockpit window to see chaos on the battlefield as the other Paladins fought against the Robeasts alongside a transformed Atlas.

"We have to help." She was surprised it was Lotor who spoke.

She looked back at him and he gave her a smile.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered selfishly.

"And I don't want you to go.  But we have to help them.  We'll be standing together at the end of this."

She nodded, and rushed for the door, flying back to the Blue Lion.

The Sincline stood guard until the Lion rumbled back into action, the two ships launching into battle in unison.

Over the Paladins' coms, Allura was heard.

"We have a new ally."


End file.
